Studies will determine (1) ACTH response to thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TSH) in patients with presence or absence of pituitary macro- or microadenoma, (2) whether sertoninergic pathways are involved in the response of these patients, and (3) if in normal subjects alterations in serotonergic pathways mightinduce an aberrant ACTH response to TRH.